In a network comprising high-speed and low-speed links (e.g., local area networks or “LANs” in a bridged network), with no additional configuration, spanning tree protocols may make sub-optimal decisions when deciding to block a redundant port. For example, assume two buildings that each separately have wired links between their respective devices, where the buildings themselves are separated by wireless links. If a root bridge in one building is connected wirelessly (e.g., via a wireless access point) to each of two bridges “A” and “B” in the other building (that are connected to each other via a wired connection), then by default, the spanning tree algorithm will block the link is between A and B, regardless of their wired connection. As such, the high-speed network between the two bridges A and B is partitioned in favor of the slow-speed links, even if the high-speed wired link might have a thousand times grater bandwidth than the low-speed wireless uplinks to the root.